In the virtual machine disk provided by the cloud platform, a ceph (a distributed file system) or a centralized network storage is generally used as backend storage. If a virtual memory cluster of the ceph is down, the operation of all virtual machines will be interrupted. Further, a storage access congestion usually occurs when the virtual machine accesses the ceph network storage or disk for business operations at the I/O peak time.